25 Kwietnia 2015
TVP 1 04:40 Kopciuszek - odc. 54; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 55; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Ekspres Miłosierdzia - Uchodźcy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 06:30 Pełnosprawni - odc. 102; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Las bliżej nas - odc. 63 Aktywna turystyka w lesie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:50 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 158; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3089; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 16/21 - Daleki patrol - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Jak to działa odc. 81 Smak - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Boska przygoda Sharpay (Sharpay's Fabulous Adventures) 86'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Michael Lembeck; wyk.:Ashley Tisdale, Austin Leverett, Bradley Steven Perry, Lauren Collins, Cameron Goodman, Jack Plotnick, Alec Mapa, Shawn Byfield, Jorge Molina, Alessandra Cannito; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Podróż życia - /3/; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Grillowanie na trzy sposoby - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Historia Świętego Antoniego - cz. 2 (Sant'Antonio di Padova ep. 2) - txt. str. 777 52'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2002); reż.:Umberto Marine; wyk.:Daniel liotti, Glauco Ororato, Vittoria Puccini; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Downton Abbey IV - odc. 7/8 (Downton Abbey IV, ep. 7) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - txt. str. 777 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 167 - Diabelski śmiech (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 7) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Ranczo - odc. 111 (seria IX, odc. 7) - Istotny dysonans - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Strażacy - odc. 8/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Casino Royale (Casino Royale) - txt. str. 777 138'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Martin Campbell; wyk.:Daniel Craig, Eva Green, Mads Mikkelsen, Judi Dench, Jeffrey Wright; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Oszustwo - odc. 7/11 (ep. 7/11, Tell Me); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Wykolejony (Derailed) - txt. str. 777 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Mikael Hafstrom; wyk.:Clive Owen, Jennifer Aniston, Vincent Cassel, Melissa George, Giancarlo Esposito; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Downton Abbey IV - odc. 7/8 (Downton Abbey IV, ep. 7); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Glina - odc. 22/25; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Prawo natury - W lasach strefy umiarkowanej (How nature works: Seasonal Forest); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Adam White , Gillian Taylor; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 07:10 M jak miłość - odc. 1136 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Program do czytania - (18); magazyn literacki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Kultura, głupcze (123); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Przygarnij mnie - 4; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Kabaretowe Hity - 2014 roku (7); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Sztuka życia - odc. 88 Olga Bałądź; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2197; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - txt. str. 777 14:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 143 "Wyprowadzka" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:35 O mnie się nie martw 2 - odc. 7/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (3); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Paranienormalni Tonight - (7); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (4); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 105; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 105; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Evan Wszechmogący (Evan Almighty) - txt. str. 777 91'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Tom Shadyac; wyk.:Steve Carell, Morgan Freeman, Lauren Graham; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Kod Merkury (Mercury Rising) - txt. str. 777 106'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Harold Becker; wyk.:Bruce Willis, Alec Baldwin, Miko Hughes; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 MTV Unplugged: Scorpions Live In Athens (MTV Unplugged: Scorpions Live In Athens); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Nieśmiertelny IV: Ostatnia rozgrywka (Highlander: Endgame) 84'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Douglas Aarniokoski; wyk.:Christopher Lambert, Adrian Paul, Bruce Payne; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Ono (Ono) 94'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2004); reż.:Małgorzata Szumowska; wyk.:Małgorzata Bela, Marek Walczewski, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Barbara Kurzaj, Andrzej Chyra, Anna Radwan, Eryk Lubos; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Lublin 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Pogoda - 25.04 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:20 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 62; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 86; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 73; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Dla niesłyszących Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:25 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Zdarzenia - magazyn reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Mam pytanie; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:59 Zobacz, co słychać; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:28 Prosto z lasu - program przyrodniczy; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 10:43 Księga obyczaju - Okna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Doktor Ewa - odc. 7/9 - Stawka o życie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Skandia Maraton Lang Team; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Pamięć Polski. I edycja Polskiej Listy Krajowej Programu UNESCO Pamięć Świata - Kronika Galla Anonima odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:45 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:10 Skandia Maraton Lang Team; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 ... jesteśmy blisko widza od 55 lat! Jubileusz TVP Szczecin; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Skandia Maraton Lang Team; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Czarnobyl - zaginiony świat - cz. 2 (CHERNOBYL KIPWIY REAKTOR); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Ukraina (2007); reż.:Darina Ogir; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Człowiek renesansu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 369; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 16:15 Wokół ryb 2014/15 - odc. 15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Zapiski Łazęgi - Lipiany; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 1200 Muzeów - odc. 7 Muzeum Historyczne w Sanoku, Muzeum Budownictwa Ludowego w Sanoku; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:31 Ocalony świat - odc. 8 Pełzająca mądrość; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:58 Zobacz, co słychać - ekstra - Smile; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:04 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Jeden list trzy tajemnice; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie główne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:51 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:54 Jan Paweł II - Wspomnienia - Jan Paweł II - O świętości życia; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:59 Zasmakuj w tradycji; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Przestrzeń dźwiękowa; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:29 Do zobaczenia w miasteczku na Sławnie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:45 Ja zostaję; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:59 Silni dobrocią; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Najcudowniejszy Świątkarz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Naturalnie tak - odc. 74; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda -25.04 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 25.04 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 82) Kurczak pieczony w całości, zielone muffinki; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:21 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:23 Sportowy flesz; STEREO, 16:9 22:28 NAuKA; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 78 - Olga Lipińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Hokej na lodzie - Mistrzostwa Świata Dywizji IA - Kraków 2015: Polska - Węgry; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Pogoda - 25.04 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Pogoda - 25.04 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Złote koło; film kryminalny; reż.:Stanisław Wohl; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 82) Kurczak pieczony w całości, zielone muffinki; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 78 - Olga Lipińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 86; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Żołnierska nuta; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 AgroSzansa - odc. 52; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 1200 Muzeów - odc. 7 Muzeum Historyczne w Sanoku, Muzeum Budownictwa Ludowego w Sanoku; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.45 Garfield Show 8.00 Garfield Show 8.15 Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów 10.15 Ewa gotuje 10.45 Nasz Nowy Dom 11.45 TOP CHEF 13.15 Hell’s Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.45 Trudne sprawy 16.45 Dlaczego ja? 17.45 Słoiki 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.05 Celebrity Splash! 22.05 Twoja Twarz Brzmi Znajomo 0.05 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z Gwiazdami 2.05 Tajemnice losu 5.00 Disco gramy TVN 5.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Efekt Domina 8.30 Dzień dobry TVN 11.00 Na Wspólnej: Omnibus - serial obyczajowy 12.45 Mąż czy nie mąż - serial 13.20 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy 15.05 Project Runway 16.05 Mamy Cię! 17.25 Odlotowy ogród 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 19.00 Fakty, Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 Mali giganci 21.55 Miss agent - komedia, USA 2000 0.10 Transformers: Zemsta Upadłych - film przygodowy, USA 2009 3.20 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 3.35 Sekrety Magii 4.55 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1217; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1218 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1219 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1220 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Na sygnale - sezon 3 odc. 3 "Marylin i Christiano" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Życie jezior - odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Kulturanek - "Coś zamiast czegoś" (s. II, odc. 5); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 ABC wszystko wie - odc. 17; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 14; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Szperacze.tv - (17); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Polonia w Komie - (716) Kapsztad - Jacek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Janosik - odc. 8/13 - Dobra cena - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Legendy regionalne - Niekończąca się historia cz. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /101/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 154 - Disco (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 7) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 KucinAlina - (29) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 588 - Dmuchać na zimne - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wisła od źródła do ujścia - odc. 3. Od ujścia Narwi do Bałtyku - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (242); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (262); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1126 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Wielki Turniej Kabaretowy - Kraków kontra reszta świata; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 26 - Dar Skarbnika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 6/13* - Ucieczka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (96); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Pestka - txt. str. 777 87'; melodramat; reż.:Krystyna Janda; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Daniel Olbrychski, Agnieszka Krukówna, Jan Frycz, Anna Dymna, Jan Englert, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Edward Żentara; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (262); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1126 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 26 - Dar Skarbnika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 6/13* - Ucieczka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (96); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Pestka 87'; melodramat; reż.:Krystyna Janda; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Daniel Olbrychski, Agnieszka Krukówna, Jan Frycz, Anna Dymna, Jan Englert, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Edward Żentara; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zakończenie dnia NPO 1 10:25 Close Up: William Kentridge (h) 11:25 Eén tegen 100 (h) 12:15 Sterren.nl Top 20 13:00 Journaal 13:15 Werk aan de winkel (h) 13:50 Katja’s Bodyscan (h) 14:40 Geef om je hersenen 16:10 Goedenavond dames en heren (h) 17:00 200 jaar Koninkrijk 17:50 Socutera 18:00 Journaal 18:15 EénVandaag 18:50 NOS-Sportjournaal 19:05 Kassa 20:00 Journaal 20:25 De Kwis 21:10 Schaep Ahoy 21:55 Dat ding van Tante Es 22:35 Studio Sport Eredivisie 23:30 Studio Sport 00:00 Journaal 00:15 KRO Detectives: Midsomer Murders (h) 01:50 EénVandaag 02:25 Journaal 02:50 Tekst-TV NPO 2 09:00 Vroege vogels (h) 09:30 Landinwaarts (h) 10:05 Andere tijden (h) 10:40 De Voorstraat (h) 11:30 OHM Dialoog & Levensbeschouwing 12:00 MO actueel 12:20 Islamitisch cultureel erfgoed Malta 12:51 Politieke partijen: OSF (h) 13:00 Journaal 13:05 Twee voor twaalf (h) 13:45 De IJzeren Eeuw (h) 14:35 Tijd voor Meldpunt! & Hallo Nederland (h) 15:35 Fryslân DOK 16:10 Il Divo Live in Barcelona 17:00 Journaal 17:10 Schepper & Co 17:45 Villa Roma 18:25 Bakkie troost 18:50 Metterdaad (h) 19:05 Nederland zingt 19:35 Blauw Bloed 20:20 Mr Selfridge 21:15 Dit is de dag 22:00 Nieuwsuur 22:35 KRO Detectives: Mayday 23:40 FILM OP 2: Fish Tank 01:33 Nachtzoen 01:45 Nieuwsuur 02:53 Tekst-TV NPO 3 07:10 Calimero 07:25 Kindertijd 11:30 De mooiste sprookjes 12:30 Wij zijn de beste! 13:20 Wij zijn de beste! 14:15 Wij zijn de beste! 15:05 Willem Wever (h) 15:30 Z@ppbios: Kerity, het geheim van Eleanor (h) 16:45 Brugklas (h) 17:05 Brugklas (h) 17:25 Brugklas (h) 17:45 De BZT show 18:45 NOS-Jeugdjournaal 19:00 Bommetje! 20:00 Telefilm: Black Out (h) 21:35 De beste singer-song-writer van Nederland (h) 22:30 3DOC: Wolflady 23:30 Studio PowNed (h) 00:25 HumorTV op 3 presenteert 01:59 Tekst-TV